Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of mass storage systems, and, more particularly, to the efficient movement of storage media in a storage medium library.
Mass storage systems are utilized in scenarios where large amounts of data are handled, such as data centers. Although many of these mass storage systems utilize a large number of individual storage media and are designed to function with little human intervention, movement of storage media within these systems can be slow and inefficient. Reducing the amount of time taken to move storage media can reduce the amount of time a particular software program is idle waiting for the movement to complete, and reducing the amount of movement can positively impact the cost of electricity.